thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Greydath
Greydath or '''Greybeard '''is one of Velan's former Goblin Lords. He is an unusually old Goblin that outlived the last Goblin King and even remembers the king before that, Curulac. Appearance Greydath is tall, as tall as Headscratcher is, and lean. He only wears a long-hanging loincloth with a belt and carries a greatsword on his back. Greydath's body is covered in scars. His most noticeable feature is his beard, which no other goblin has. It is grey and long, running down even to his chest in a wispy point. As one might expect of someone of his age and as a veteran warrior, he has a few missing teeth.Chapter 5.53 Personality Background During the Second Antinium War, Greydath was known as the greatest warrior, someone whose skill at arms let him cut the air itself. He could match any Blademaster, any Dancer or Duelist. Chronology Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: Skills: * Cut the air * Create afterimages (though could be just the result of his extreme speed) Former Classes: Equipment * Old Greatsword Trivia * Rags noted that he had no pull among the tribe, no mental draw or connection that told him he was her greater. He had no aura that marked him as unique, or even as a Hob. That was something intrinsic to all Goblinkind and he lacked it, thus making her think that Greydath is like a ghost in the world. She contemplates whether this was his choice or a consequence of the last Goblin King’s death.Chapter 4.39 G Gallery Greydath by Jason.jpg|Greydath by Jason Yao Twain's_Greydath.png|Greydath by Aristide Twain. Quotes Volume 4 * (To Flooded Waters) "In years past they knew me across the world. They shouted my name. Enemies, allies. The world trembled as we built, and then destroyed. And though many have forgotten his face, so long as one Goblin lives, his dream continues. I served Velan the Kind. And he named me his servant of arms.” * (To Rags) “I am Greydath of Blades. Once, a Goblin Lord.” * (To Rags) “You are too young. Too small. Too weak.” * (To Rags) “Overwhelming! Goblin Lords define themselves by their overwhelming talent! In combat, with sword or axe or bow or magic! With their minds, or hearts! Goblin Lords must stand above all others!” * (To Rags) “A Goblin Lord rules over other Goblins! They are unmatched! I am the greatest of blades, the one who could not be defeated by force of arms! I am Greydath! And you would be a Lord? Equal to me?” * (To Rags) "You. You are not enough, child Chieftain. Tremborag is not enough. He is old, lazy, fat on his arrogance. Garen Redfang is complacent in his strength. That is what I see. But I wonder, is the Goblin Lord truly as flawed as others claim?” * (To Rags) “No. He is young. But he must be worthy of his position. But even if he is—I rode with the Goblin King. He is not my equal. And you are not worthy, child! Not yet. None of you are worthy to even remember the face of the Goblin King!” * (To Rags) “Because I cannot be King.” * (To Osthia) “A coward, a child, and a slave. Interesting. And each one claims to be true Goblin?” * (To Osthia) "He slaughtered his tribe. Adventurers. Other species. It matters not. He called them tribe and cut them down for a relic of our King. For hope. But he still cut them down. And so long as that is true, no matter how many false tribes he builds, no matter how strong his sword, he will never be a true Chieftain, much less a Lord." * (To Osthia) "Just old! Don’t you mind. Tell Goblin Lord I liked his beans. Going now. Keep secret or I cut off tail. Drakes hate that.” Volume 5 * (To Garen) “Good! Haven’t done that in years. You were a Gold-rank adventurer, weren’t you? Strong. They must have loved you and feared you. Your team. Didn’t they? Is that why you killed them?” * (To Garen) “They called me Greybeard here. Greybeard, the old, useless Goblin. Good name, though. Every Goblin needs a name. But decades ago they called me another name. Greydath of Blades. A worthy name for a Goblin. A better name than yours.” * (To Garen) “A poor leader. A failure who can’t keep his tribe fed. Can’t keep their loyalty. But strong. Strength would be enough. But you are no Goblin. You betrayed your tribe. Your first tribe. That’s what they called you. Even the Humans know you. Team killer. Tribe killer. Not Goblin.” * (To Garen) "Nothing from you. Not now. I just wanted to see what would happen. The coward’s tribe is broken. The slave runs, but the Humans play games. And they brought her. Look.” * (To Garen) “Good to see her. Good to remember! Good test for all of you. Especially the slave. I’d stay and greet her, but she knows me. And there’s something strange to the south. So I go. I’ll see you and the others soon.” * (To Garen) “But before I go…maybe a present for her, eh?” * (To himself) “What do I see? An army of lost children and five who walk Garen Redfang’s path. What will you do, for all those who play games with Goblin lives? And who is she?” * (To Redfangs) “I dreamed of five not-Chieftains. Of five seeds not grown. And I did not know why. Now I do. You aren’t independent. You’re copying your tribe. But what worked when you were lowly warriors isn’t working now. You are too large to be common Goblins, but you haven’t grown into your new roles. You are incomplete and so you are fragments. And these lost children are just like you.” * (To Redfangs) “Who is that Human you speak to? The one who visits your cave? The one in the inn with the magic door. She is not your master. Is she your friend? A friend to Goblins? It is because of her you are holding back. You are relying on her too much.” * (To Redfangs) “Grab your arrows, archer. But tell me. That Human you love so much—if I tried to kill her, would you stop me? Would you fight your own kind for her? Is she your Chieftain? Or is she just convenient? Do you want to bed her? Or do you want her to turn you into Humans?” * (To Rags) “Then find it. Search! Struggle! Or die. It matters not. Someday, a Goblin King will rise again. And until that day comes, I will search and wait.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Goblin Lords Category:Izril